Freddie baby
by Pinklady5751
Summary: This is a small oneshot about Sam and Freddie's Christmas eve to surprising Christmas morning. Includes a parody of the song Santa baby. Third genre would be romance


Freddie sat on Carly's couch while drinking a wahoo punch and watching celebrities under water. It was 11pm on Christmas eve and he was stuck on the shay couch while Spencer, Carly, and Sam slept. Why was he not in his own bed asleep? Oh, didn't get Christmas eve off work and she didn't want him home alone so here he was. He couldn't sleep. When the t.v. show ended he pondered what to do. He was getting a bit drowsy…

He heard a noise and his eyes shot open. It was…Sam? She was still wearing her red dress. It went down to her knees and had short sleeves. Around the top and bottom rim of the dress there was soft white feathers. On her curly head was a santa hat that matched the dress. Freddie still thought the dress was gorgouse even after her sleeping in it. Yes, as expected Sam accidentally fell asleep again at Carly's. When she caught sight of Freddie he waved. She smircked at his santa costume before she went to grab her coat.

"See you" He said as she opened the door.

"Yeah" she mumbled. She was about to leave when she turned around and got an idea.

"_Freddie baby, just slip a chicken over to me, and candy  
Been an aweful hungry girl  
Freddie baby, so hurry down to my house tonight"_ She began to sing. Freddie went wide eyed.

"_Fredaweiny, and 54 juicy pieces of ham, for Sam  
I'll wait up for the beer  
Freddie baby, so hurry down to my house tonight" _She began to dance around the room.She went over to him on the couch and pulled him to his feet.__

"Think of all the food I've missed  
If not think of what I'll do to you with my fist  
Next year I might treat you good  
If you bring everything on the grocery list" She began to dance around with him. Freddie grinned and spinned her around.__

"Freducation, I want a pork chop and really that's not a lot  
I'll be your Carly next year…" She stopped moving and gave him a smirck. Freddie went speachless.

_"…Freddie baby so hurry down to my house tonight" _She countined singing and resumed dancing around.__

"Freddiccuini, there is one little thing I really do need, a party  
Where they serve lots of swine  
Freddie baby, so hurry down to my house tonight" Sam danced with him to through the open door and to the elevator.__

"Fredalupe, I might stop my henpecks, for chex  
what food course is next in the line?  
Freddie baby, hurry down to my house tonight" When they reached the lobby she pulled him along with her. She danced through town and around through the snowy park. When they got to the swing Sam sat down and looked at him with a pouty face. He rolled his eyes and began to push her.__

"Come and be my food genie  
Give me wishes of food never ending" Sam began singing again.Freddie laughed and pushed her higher. Suddenly she began to slow down and was reduced to a slow, small, sway.__

"I really do care about you  
Let's see if you care about me" She batted her eyes at Freddie. He gasped. She got up from the swing and moved toward him slowly with a look in her eyes he couldn't quite figure out. Suddenly she was kissing him passionatly.

"_Freddie darling, I forgot one little thing You should bring..."_ She whispered lustfully but a little girl ran up to the swing and began swinging back and forth only a few feet away.

"_Well not till we're alone,  
So hurry down to my house tonight." _She sang playfully and danced off through the park and down the street. Freddie grinned even wider and began dancing after her toward her house…

Freddie opened his eyes expecting to find himself on the shay couch but for some reason he was lying in Sam's bed. _Wait…that wasn't a dream… _He heard a scream in the room over, Sam's scream. Freddie wrapped a blanket around him, got up and dashed into the room. Sam was in her living room sitting on the floor. In front of her was the most beautiful Christmas tree decorated with real icles and strings of popcorn and cranberries. On her coffee table beside the tree was an assortment of food, particulary meat. Both of them were wide eyed.

"Freddie…how did you do this?" She asked. He was about to reply that he hadn't when she ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and smiled.

"Nevermind, I want it to be a secret. It keeps it magical." She said with a grin. Freddie was again speachless. Sam, in only a bathrobe, walked over to her coat closet and pulled out a large messily wrapped present. She pulled it over to him and he looked at her confused.

"This is my present to you" She said as if it were obvious. "Now open it techboy" she smircked. Freddie ripped off the silver paper to reveal a brand new camera to film iCarly with.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Freddie remembered telling Sam about the new state of the art camera but never in a million years expected to get it. He immedeatly regretted not giving her a gift. _But who brought the tree and all of that food? _he thought.

"No problem" Sam replied and sat on her old couch while devouring her food. Freddie walked over to the tree and noticed something near the trunk. He felt for it and pulled it out. It was a golden note adressed to him. He opened it.

_I got the wish you made in your dreams last night. You wished to make Sam the happiest girl in the world. This is only part of that wish coming true, just wait till you ask her to be your girlfriend. Haha. Best of wishes._

_-Nick_

Freddie pondered who Nick was. _…? No, I mean, how could it be…_ Freddie went wide eyed then shook off the thought. He just walked over to Sam and sat beside her on the couch.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" He asked. Sam dropped her pork chop and stared at him.

"More than anything in the world" she replied in shock. Freddie laughed.

"More than the pork chop?" He asked.

"Maybe" she smiled and kissed him.

_Thank god for Nick…_Freddie thought as he kissed Sam.


End file.
